Business customers require their communication service provider (CSP) to provide tailored offerings and guaranteed agreed-upon pricing. To provide tailored offerings to each business customer, the communication service provider is typically required to build a unique offering in a product catalog for each business customer, which takes a large amount of effort and makes the unique offering non-profitable for most businesses (considering that most of the businesses are small-medium-businesses with less than 100 employees).
In addition, since the catalog is a central place for creating offerings for all the communication service provider's customers, updating the offerings in a catalog does not affect the active/existing products. This means that when a business customer wishes to change the offering for the existing products (e.g. active mobiles, etc.), the communication service provider will be required to update the catalog and to update all the existing products of that business customer.
One alternative is for the communication service providers to limit themselves to off-the-shelf offerings instead of customized offerings, which will not satisfy their customers.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.